


Пустые кошельки

by uzumakovsky



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumakovsky/pseuds/uzumakovsky
Summary: - У каждого впереди жизнь, - рассуждает тот, пока медленно сует член внутрь.- Но зарабатывать на нее неблагодарное дело? – высовывается Асу.Кровокрас смотрит на коробку с остывающей пиццей.- Именно.Бессмысленный, но почти смешной рассказ про Асу, у которого проблемы с принятием себя, алкоголем и сексуальной жизнью. И про Кровокраса, у которого в этой истории только большая елда и любовь к халявным пиццам.
Relationships: Asu/Chidaruma (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Хватит копаться в себе

Вокруг много неона. Так много, что у Асу кружится голова. А еще вокруг много полуголых девиц и парней, выпивки, музыки и криков. От этого голова тоже кружится, словно она совсем легкая, так что ее качает из стороны в сторону. И это точно не из-за того, что Асу чертовски пьян, а он чертовски пьян. Настолько, что особо не замечает, чьи ладони ложатся ему талию.

Вообще он пришел сюда с друзьями, потому что субботу надо проводить правильно — в клубе, пьяным в ебеня, чтоб потом в воскресенье скулить от головной боли, а в понедельник проклинать себя за такое глупое решение. Никайдо и Рису, к слову, полностью поддерживали это.

По приходу в клуб Асу некоторое время был рядом с ними, но после нескольких стопок коктейлей и какой-то дури, что предложил незнакомый парень, мир поплыл, а друзья растворились в толпе незнакомцев. Он лишь краем глаза замечал их на периферии сознания — Никайдо в одном лифчике, танцевавшая с какой-то девчонкой, Рису, занюхивавший дорожку с руки. Они счастливы, и он, наверное, тоже, потому что смеялся и улыбался всем, у кого оказывался в объятьях.

Асу не сопротивляется, когда его тянут в туалет. Он хихикает, бормочет что-то тупое и невнятное, разглядывая смазанную серую толстовку и шероховатые руки, пока не оказывается в кабинке туалета с застоявшимся запахом мочи, чего-то мускусного и протухшего, но ему плевать. Его ведет, так что он падает на колени перед этим незнакомцем сразу же, как только тот запирает дверь.

Асу отметил это мимолетом, как и все остальное, потому что все удивительно обострилось, хоть и по-своему замедлилось. Ремня на нем не было — незнакомец быстро убирал пуговицу из щели, щелкал молнией и припускал штаны. Но Асу не стал заострять на этом внимание, когда увидел чужой член, если его так можно назвать. Огромная елдень, как у какого-нибудь ниггера. Асу присвистнул, хотя это вышло так, словно у него что-то застряло в горле, и он попытался это выкашлять.

Асу скорее интуитивно ощутил, чем почувствовал, что на затылок легла ладонь и надавила. Он приоткрыл рот, сначала промачивая головку слюной и только после этого пропуская член в рот. Хватка на растрепанных несобранных волосах усилилась.

Ни смазка, ни кожа не имели вкуса, а может Асу так казалось. Он и губ-то своих не ощущал, представляя себя ни то поршнем, ни то насадкой для этого хера.

Интересно, у него хотя бы была слюна?

Наверное, все же была, потому что, когда незнакомец откинул его, Асу осознал, что по губам, подбородку и вниз тянулась мокрая дорожка, продолжавшая капать. Он попытался вытереть ее, но вышло так себе — Асу ничего не чувствовал.

Перед глазами все плыло. Он ощущал тепло, исходившее от другого тела, и позволял себя вздернуть как куклу, развернув и приперев к стенке, так что ему пришлось упереться в дверцу руками и хрипло выдохнуть, почувствовав неожиданно горячие руки под футболкой. Это ему от наркоты так чудилось, или они действительно пиздецки жаркие?

Асу хотелось бы, чтоб это тело прижималось дольше и ближе, отчего он захныкал, когда незнакомец отстранился. Это было так нечестно. Асу просто хотел тепла и любви — ласкающей и нежной, но парень с огромной елдой отказывал ему из раза в раз и заставлял некоторые части его тела болеть, поскольку Асу не был уверен, что его член смог бы войти в него.

Но он, сука, входит.

Асу кричит от переполняющего чувства. Ему кажется, что его живот порван изнутри, что все кишки просто выпадают вниз. Как он будет собирать их, когда соберется домой? Рису и Никайдо ему помогут или этот парень?

О, со стороны этого парня было бы правильно их подобрать, потому что он их и выпустил.

— Ха…ты…поможешь мне подобрать кишки? — спрашивает он, пока незнакомец с большой елдой толкается в него.

Ах, у него выпала селезенка!

Асу ничего не понимает из того, что говорит ему трахающий его парень, но он все равно нелепо хихикает и стонет одновременно. Это, наверное, выглядит отвратительно. Покрытая слюнями и кровью школьница под спидами — вот как это выглядит.

Кто-то входит и выходит из туалета. Лампочка вяло мигает.

«Хватит копаться в себе», — сильный толчок.

«Я устрою нам отличный вечер», — громкий вздох.

«Дай себе поблажку», — семя на ладони.

Очень грязно.


	2. Солнце, сделай перерыв

Асу очень красноречиво стонет в трубку Никайдо.

— Солнце, сделай перерыв, — советует ему она.

Рису печатает в общем чате: «ЫАААААААААААААА БЛЯЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪТТТ», и его все понимают.

У Асу трещит голова, а еще безумно болит задница. Он еле ходить может. Его хватает только на то, чтоб склониться и проблеваться в тазик. До туалета он дойти не в состоянии.

Он даже не помнит, как они дотаскиваются домой. Наутро он просыпается с гнездом на голове и с телом, покрытым пятнами синяков и царапинами, воняющим потом и мускусом, больным и уставшим.

Но довольным, что приятно удивляло.

А еще в голове крутилось дурацкое «Кровокрас». Если он не ошибался, так звали того парня, чье лицо Асу никак не мог вспомнить. Только его безразмерную серую толстовку, шершавые ладони и острые ногти. И гигантский член.

Отлично расставленные в жизни приоритеты, очевидно.

«Завтра зачет», — пишет Ной в чате их группы.

Никайдо громко орет в трубку.

Асу слабо хнычет.

И вот так уже почти два часа.

Завтра у них зачет у Эна, который слыл самым строгим преподом. Асу даже не открывал тетради с лекциями. Он совершенно ничего не помнил о системе линейных алгебраических уравнений, и вспоминать не желал.

Самое главное, Асу точно знает, что он придет туда и попросит кого-нибудь объяснить ему все это кратко, но никто этого не сделает. Почему?

Они все невероятно тупые.

Никайдо обычно соображает только на ходу, у Рису в голове опилки, Айкаву чудом не отчисляют, Тринадцатый не может связать и двух слов, Докуга маленький и злой, Нацуки излишне гиперактивная, Ной его недолюбливает, а других и перечислять не стоит.

Жизнь никогда не была легкой для него, верно?

В следующие часы Асу мокнет под холодным душем, пьет кофе с лимоном, сжирает кучу разнообразных таблеток, бьется головой об стол, хватается за волосы, орет в стену, рыдает и блюет, блюет, блюет… Все это одновременно с адской зубрежкой конспектов, в которых он понимает через слово свои каракули.

Нельзя винить воду, что от сахара хочется пить. И от сушняка тоже.

Будильник прозвенит в шесть. Ему остается спать два часа и тридцать четыре минуты.

Асу не плачет. Это просто капли с мокрых волос.

***

Когда он просыпается, то чувствует, как его кричащая во все горло душа пытается покинуть почти мертвое тело. Асу долго пытается понять, почему из щетки не выдавливается паста, почему кружка до сих пор пуста, а банка с кофе наполнена кипятком, и почему дверь никак не хочет закрыться, если он отчаянно пихает в нее брелок.

Жизнь все еще такая сложная и опасная. Асу уверен, что достоин похвалы, ведь он сам вышел из дома и ничего не взорвалось при этом.

На улице прохладно, и от этого ему становится легче. Голову это освежает, и Асу хоть немного просыпается, а также почти полностью отходит.

В колледж он приходит почти свеженьким, просто выглядит бледнее обычного.

— Асу! — весело машет Никайдо, когда замечает его, поднимающегося по лестнице.

— Здравствуй, — он преодолевает огромное количество ступенек и улыбается в мучениях.

Все находят его улыбку очень теплой, потому что все вокруг по-прежнему глупые.

— А-а-асу! — налетает на него Рису.

Асу чудом удается не упасть, и он уже это считает за победу, потому что когда на кого-то напрыгивает такая огромная туша и не сносит с ног это уже удивительно.

Рису — исполин с татухами на глазах, бесполезный кошак, ебнутая на голову белка. Когда он наскакивает на человека, то это сравни локомотиву на полной скорости.

— Если ты продолжишь орать мое имя, когда я не отошел после пьянки, то я выкину тебя в окно, — осведомляет его Асу от доброты душевной.

Он любил Рису, иначе бы тот уже летел с третьего этажа.

— Вы пили? — Тринадцатый пялится на них круглыми глазами.

Асу красноречиво закатывает глаза, потому что студенты только этим и занимаются.

Возможно, если бы он не был таким тупым, то они бы его брали с собой, и Тринадцатый бы знал о том, что они пили. Но он все еще безмозглый еблан.

Асу рад, что Айкава отпихивает его подальше. Наверное, Тринадцатого стоит похоронить после сдачи зачета, потому что Айкава размером с Боинг и нет шансов, что тот выживет после такого толчка.

Зачетная неделя сплошной отстой.


	3. Я всегда верил во вторые шансы

В вечер пятницы они идут праздновать.

Они закрыли все долги — их ждал летний отдых.

— Мы идем в кафе! — решает Никайдо.

— Да! — орут Рису и Асу, потому что у них бейджики, где написано «профессиональные подпевалы».

Они их выкидывают в ближайшую урну.

— Стоп, — хмурит лоб Асу.

— Да, стоп, — кивает Рису, а после смотрит с непониманием на него. — А почему стоп?

— Потому что мы идем в кафе. Что это вообще за кафе? Зачем? Я думал, мы идем бухать, — объясняется Асу и мысленно добавляет «и трахаться в туалетах с незнакомцами».

— Ой, да ладно вам, — улыбается Никайдо и думает, что ей все сойдет с рук. — Туда уже все наши ходили, ну! Одни мы, как лохи, не были. А еще я с утра ничего не ела.

Асу очень хочет возразить. Люди с большими членами не ходят в кафе, потому что у людей с большими членами обязательно есть те, кто им готовят, а если их нет, то они ходят в клубы.

Конечно, в итоге он молчит.

Кафе «Грязная Грязь» выглядит пошарпанным местом, где точно полно тараканов, просроченная еда и плохое обслуживание. Прямо как в их столовке. Поэтому сюда бегают все студенты?

Но внутри оказывается все не так плохо. Здесь гранжевая музыка, приглушенное освещение с красными лампами вдоль стен, мягкие сидения и даже официанты, которые носят причудливые маски. Асу готов поспорить, что видит женщину с лицом летучей мыши, а вот мимо проходит мужчина с собачьей мордой.

— Ладно, здесь не так уж и плохо, — присвистывает Асу.

— Я же говорила, — подмигивает ему Никайдо и занимает столик возле окна. — О, тут есть пельмешки. Здорово!

— И пиво, — с любопытством разглядывает меню Рису, который усаживается вместе с Никайдо напротив Асу.

Пока они спорят о том, что взять, к ним подходит официант. Асу стойко его игнорирует, как назойливую муху, которая летает вокруг него, пока он пытается заснуть.

Он забывает, что они кусаются.

— Что будете заказывать? — спрашивает хриплый голос.

— Мы еще не выбрали. Когда закончим, то… — высокомерно начинает Асу и обрывается, потому что оборачивается.

На него пялятся карие, красные в таком освещении глаза. Маска в виде черепа с рогами насмешливо улыбается, демонстрируя длинный язык. Он тут местный Сатана или кто?

— Тарелку пельменей, пиццу и три кружки пива! — весело сообщает Никайдо, не замечая его замешательства.

— Я не могу, — обрывает ее счастье Сатана на подработке.

— Чего? — вскидывает она брови. — Почему?

— С вами несовершеннолетний. Это против правил, — официант кивает на Асу.

Рису пытается не ржать в голос. Никайдо выглядит виноватой.

А он больше не хочет алкашки. Вариант испить чужой крови выглядит очень привлекательным.

— Мне есть двадцать, — четко проговаривая слова, чеканит Асу и надеется, что кровеносный сосуд от злости не лопнет в глазу.

— Паспорт — и нет проблем, — передергивает мужчина и объясняет. — Ты выглядишь на шестнадцать. Пока не доказано, не ебет.

Рису воет в локоть.

Асу мстительно пинает его под столом и снова пробует попытки переговоров.

— У меня нет с собой паспорта, но они могут подтвердить!

— Они твои друзья. Конечно, они подтвердят, — потешается тот. — Могу принести вам заказ, но без пива.

Тогда Рису перестает заливаться смехом.

— Эй, я хочу пиво. Я этого всю неделю ждал.

Никайдо стыдливо согласилась, и Асу чувствовал себя омерзительно, словно он подводил друзей. Это уже второй или третий раз в жизни, когда их ущемляли из-за его внешнего вида, но прежние разы случались достаточно давно, и он уже успел отвыкнуть от этого ощущения.

— Не, я могу принести вам заказы. Просто ему налить что-то безалкогольное.

Асу соглашается, чтоб не подводить друзей.

Им приносят все, и Асу с подавленным видом цедит чай, когда рядом плюхается этот официант. Он оправдывает свое присутствие тем, что обязан проконтролировать, не дают ли ребенку алкоголь. Это настолько нелепо, особенно если учесть, что они в андеграундной кафехе.

Асу уже хочет съязвить на этот счет, а потом видит бейджик, на котором написано «Кровокрас».

— Я всегда верил во вторые шансы, — посмеивается он хриплым голосом.

Никто не понимает.

«Я всегда верил в тебя», — хочет ответить ему Асу.


	4. Я взмываю над землей, когда пьян

Конечно, Асу тогда ссыкует.

Он покрывается таким количеством пота, что затем Никайдо с ужасом отмечает его огромное пятно на спине.

Кровокрас на него смотрит. Кровокрас сидит возле него. У Кровокраса очень голодный, жадный взгляд.

А еще Кровокраса трескает по затылку фигуристая официантка в маске летучей мыши и тащит драить туалеты, мол, там кто-то блюет, а техничка где-то пропадает.

У Асу есть минут десять, чтоб придумать план, как свалить отсюда. Это достаточное количество времени, но довольно сложная задача. Ему требуется подключить все свои извилины для этого.

— Ого, Докуга зовет на вписон! — орет Асу на все помещение.

— Че? — у Рису изо рта вываливается не дожеванный пельмень.

— Нам срочно нужно идти к нему! — он машет руками, подскакивает с места и пытается поднять Никайдо.

Рису встает, потому что слово «Докуга» на него действует безотказно.

Его, конечно, потом долго пиздят, но суть в том, что они все-таки сбегают оттуда.

Вечер сорван.

По возвращению Асу лежит в прострации, хочет выпить и никак не находит себе места.

Вообще-то у Кровокраса классный не только член. Он вроде бы неплохой, даже шутливый, а еще у него есть работа.

У Асу есть колледж радиоэлектроники, кучка тупых друзей, зловредный характер и пристрастия к алкоголю и хорошему сексу.

Еще у Асу есть маленькая пустая квартирка с окном на магистраль. И ночью в ней шумно, но одиноко. Он открывает окна нараспашку, курит классические Marlboro, от которых его всегда разъебывает даже от небольшой затяжки, и старается успевать, чтоб вытирать натекшие слезы.

Пить водку на пустой желудок плохая идея, но Асу почти плевать.

Он взмывает над землей, когда пьян.

— Никайдо, я приду?

На часах полвторого, а она ему не отказывает, хотя он портит всем настроение.

Его совсем немного шатает, и Асу почти без проблем складывает вещи в рюкзак. Он собирает в небрежный хвост растрепанные черные волосы резинкой, накидывает белую олимпийку, сует в уши наушники и наспех шнурует пыльные кроссовки.

Асу преодолевает восемь этажей, ведь высокое всегда соседствует с низким, и даже не замечает этого.

Он стоял на улице, дышал прохладным летним воздухом и ощущал, как легко и одновременно сдавленно на душе. Будто внутри шарик, который скоро бы лопнул, и так хотелось, чтоб это произошло, чтоб случился хлопок и его наполнило счастьем.

«Черт, погоди, ко мне притащился Кайман. Он пьяный в хламину. Мне надо позвонить Рису», — отправляет ему Никайдо.

Шарик сдувается.

С другой стороны прогулка по ночному городу в одиночестве — это тоже хорошо.

На самом деле удивительно, что его пьяного никто не затаскивает в подворотню, чтоб действительно распороть живот и вытрахать до смерти. Это звучит слишком здорово, но на самом деле это мерзко, если только Асу не конченый извращенец.

До рассвета он обходит всю Дыру.

Никайдо в течение ночи пишет ему о том, что Айкава ноет ей о вселенской любви, пытается полезть к ней, за что получает, и теперь сладко дрыхнет на диване.

Уже утром она сообщает, что дает Айкаве согласие, и это трагедия огромного масштаба.

Асу возвращается домой почти трезвый, замерзший, уставший и расстроенный. Он заползает под одеяло и ставит телефон на беззвучный, потому что он злой и ворчливый, и ему хочется расстрелять кого-нибудь.

Он спит почти до заката, и это нормально. Его организм так вымотан всеми этими стрессами, связанными с учебой, алкоголем и большими членами, что просто требует долгого и нормального сна. Все равно он просыпается с ужасно больной головой, хоть и отдохнувший.

Но в его жизни ничего не бывает хорошо. Это такая закономерность. Сатана почему-то недолюбливает именно его, что очень заметно.

«ЧЧЧЧЧЧЧЧЬЬЬЬЬЬЬЬЬЬЬЬЬОРТ, ОМГ, Я ВСТРЕЧАЮСЬ С ДОКУГОЙ», — пишет Рису, куда только может.

«УРА Я БУДУ ЕБАТЬСЯ», — приходит новое сообщение.

Нет, не будет. Асу найдет пистолет, прибежит и застрелит его, и у Докуги на кровати будет валяться мертвая белка с презервативом в жопе.

Или кто там кого ебет.

Он такой злой, сходящий с ума от недотраха, моральный урод.

Это было ожидаемо, но Асу все равно не стыдно за то, что он потратил буквально полчаса на то, чтоб привести себя в порядок и прибежать в «Грязную Грязь».

Кровокрас оборачивается на него.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза.

Их уносит все дальше и дальше.


	5. У нас вся ночь впереди

— Еще полчаса подожди до закрытия, — не просит, а приказывает ему Кровокрас. — Посиди за стойкой пока что.

Асу покорно усаживается на высокий стул.

— А пива ты мне не нальешь? — спрашивает он и улыбается сладко.

Кровокрас мажет по нему звериным взглядом, и Асу становится немного тесно в штанах.

Но пиво не наливает, потому что он такая козлина.

Зато он выпрашивает кофе у официантки с маской летучей мыши. Она смотрит на него очень недовольно, когда он отвлекает ее от флирта с каким-то темненьким школьником.

— О да, я бы покатал тебя на своем Джонсоне, — смеется этот мальчишка.

Его зовут Джонсон? Фу, он из тех парней, которые называют пенисы своими же именами, типа малыш Билли.

— Звучит заманчиво, — прокуренным голосом тянет она.

Асу тянет блевать. Сейчас Кровокрасу придется за ним убирать.

— Жаль, он совсем кроха.

Ему становится жаль большого Джонсона, но после этот мальчишка выуживает живого таракан из кармана.

Асу пялится очень долго с открытым от шока ртом. Это неприлично, и никак не оправдать влажными мечтами о его Джонсоне.

— Ой, ты, наверное, брезгуешь. Прости, — извиняется мальчишка. — Просто посетителей уже почти нет, а Джонсон так долго сидел в кармане…

— Все в порядке, — с трудом отвечает Асу.

— Не обращай на него внимания, Хэйз. Это новый дружок Кровокраса, — отмахивается официантка, на чьем бейджике указано «Хару».

— О, а я Касукабэ. Приятно познакомиться, — он мягко улыбается, и Асу от этого чувствует себя немного лучше.

В конце концов, люди не знают о том, что он озабоченный.

Он проводит оставшиеся двадцать минут в ненавязчивом разговоре с этими двумя, после чего Кровокрас входит в зал с кухни.

— Сегодня Дастон драит пол, — предупреждает он и снимает маску.

У Асу перехватывает дыхание. Он жаждет увидеть поистине дьявольскую внешность. Может, невероятной красоты или, наоборот, отвратительного уродства. Столько вариантов, от которых у него все равно свербит где-то внутри.

На него смотрит среднестатистический мужик со светлым ежиком волос и небрежной щетиной, но все равно с очень выразительным взглядом.

И большим членом. Никогда не стоит забывать о главном.

Хару тоже снимает антураж, но ей больше везет с внешностью. Она оказывается яркой и хищной брюнеткой, и Асу и перед ней готов поползать на коленях, но та уже занята школьником-любителем тараканов.

Даже не хочется задумываться над тем, как это работает.

— Я беру пиццу, но в следующий раз платишь ты, — отвлекает его Кровокрас.

Асу не любит пиццу, а еще слабо верит в следующий раз, но кивает.

— К тебе или ко мне?

— Ко мне, конечно, — фыркает Кровокрас.

Удивительно, но тот живет в зажиточной части города, куда перебираются все богатеи. Асу ощущает диссонанс, когда они — два бомжа в потертых шмотках — проходят мимо металлоискателей, едут в стеклянном лифте и идут вдоль по идеально-чистому коридору.

Комфортно он ощутил себя лишь тогда, когда они завалились в квартиру, захламленную и пропахшую.

Асу, на самом деле, не внюхивался.

Они просто подошли к кровати, упали и начали трахаться.

И это восхитительно.

— Наконец-то, — с таким чувством говорят люди, когда попадают в рай после жизни, полной страданий.

А Кровокрас просто вылизывает его шею, пока стаскивает шмотки.

— У нас вся ночь впереди, — смеется он, оказываясь плотного телосложения, весь потеющий и покрытый белесыми волосами.

Они оба такие страшные.

Какая мерзкая у них была бы порнуха. Не набрала бы и десяти просмотров.

— Я бы не смог работать в порно-индустрии, — делится Асу и затягивается, пока надрачивает чужой член. — Не думаю, что вообще смогу работать. Моя жизнь отстой, — он выдыхает дым и эти слова так свободно.

Ему впервые так легко.

— Так почему бы не прожить ее вместе? — предлагает Кровокрас и отбирает сигарету, чтоб неглубоко впустить отраву внутрь и потушить бычок о бедренную косточку Асу.

Он визжит, пока Кровокрас заламывает ему руку. Даже когда утыкается в подушку, покрикивает и мелко дрожит, потому что елда у него большая и входить будет больно и мучительно.

— У каждого впереди жизнь, — рассуждает тот, пока медленно сует член внутрь.

— Но зарабатывать на нее неблагодарное дело? — высовывается Асу.

Кровокрас смотрит на коробку с остывающей пиццей.

— Именно.


	6. Мы живём, не заморачиваясь

— Кстати, я Чидарума. Кровокрас это рабочее.

Они едят пиццу, лежа на кровати после бурного секса, и Кавадзири не может себе представить ничего лучше.

Ему так здорово, хотя он не под наркотой. Ему не хочется плакать, а ведь он не пьян. Ему не хочется жаловаться или ругаться, он не чувствует себя как-то потерянно, и у него ноет только жопа, но это приятная боль.

Все, что ему хотелось, так это чтоб Кровокрас… Чидарума стряхнул потом все крошки с постели, но он такой отожранный и ленивый, так что это маловероятно.

Кавадзири зевает, вытягивается на постели и не смущается своей наготы. Он угловатый, как подросток, слишком худой и мелкий, но ему ничуть ни неловко.

Он ощущает себя так, как надо.

Особенно, когда Чидарума перестает объедаться пиццей и снова с аппетитом сканирует его. Кавадзири улыбается, переворачивается на спину и подставляется.

Приходится подождать, прежде чем Чидарума оближет жирные пальцы, сплюнет на член и навалится на него сверху, тяжеловато проникая внутрь.

— Асу, какого черта твоя жопа так тяжеловато растягивается? Это проблематично.

Кавадзири краснеет пятнами.

— Ты дурак или да?

— Или.

— Эй.

— Ммм?

— Не зови меня Асу. Я…Кавадзири.

— Почему это? — Чидарума хмурится.

Кавадзири рассказывает про свои проблемы с принятием себя. Слезы липко стекают на подушку. Член не перестает в нем двигаться ни на секунду. Внутри все жжет. Он не замечает, как опять спускает себе в руку, а Чидарума — в него самого.

После тот рушится сверху, придавливая своим телом. Все это он никак не комментирует, и Кавадзири обидно, тошно и хреново.

Он вылезает из-под Чидарумы, обнаруживает его засыпающим и ощущает себя от этого только гаже. Наверное, он успевает вообразить себе, что находит какого никакого, а принца на белом коне, а в итоге как обычно.

Нахуй он никому такой не всрался — мелочный и вредный, со своими загонами и вагоном проблем. Просто неплохая кукла для траха и все такое.

Асу тихо собирается домой. Он быстренько принимает душ и идет складывать вещи.

Выскальзывая из квартиры, он старается забыть обо всем произошедшем.

Приходя домой, Асу падает на постель и опять рыдает.

Днем невозможная жара, и пришлось открыть все окна. Прошло три часа после того, как он ушел от Чидарумы.

У него даже нет мороженого, чтоб делать вид, что он заедает стресс, а не запивает его

У него закончилась водка, и это абсолютная трагедия. Прошло шесть часов после того, как он ушел от Чидарумы.

И вот тогда его дверь распахивают, потому что она всегда открыта для людей, желающих прийти и зарезать его ночью.

— Асу, если ты продолжить сбегать и не платить за пиццу, то я задушу тебя.

Асу пялится на Чидаруму и старается определить, есть ли у него признаки белой горячки.  
— У тебя нет работы, но и ведь я буквально пашу в забегаловке, — продолжает Чидарума и рассматривает его квартиру. — Я бы сменил обои. У тебя тут мрачновато.

— Чего? — выдавливает из себя Асу.

— Ты пьян, — с удивлением отмечает он.

Асу немного это бесит. Люди, которых используют для удовлетворения чужих потребностей, всегда стараются забыть об этом. Если он пьет, значит, он находит это наиболее удобным вариантом для себя.

Никто его никогда не понимает.

Он высказывает все это, пока Чидарума поднимает его на руки и усаживает обратно на диван. Почему он оказался на полу, Асу совершенно не помнит.

Зато впоследствии он помнил, как Чидарума налил горячий чай, сидел с ним рядом и листал каналы на хреновом пузатом телеке, который сбагрил ему кто-то из дружков Докуги.

— Слушай, Асу, — начинает Чидарума, когда на улице уже темнеет.

Они так и сидели вдвоем, пялясь в экран.

— Не называй меня так, — кривится все еще Асу.

— Асу, ты глупый. Суть-то от этого не меняется, — и в голосе его впервые нет насмешки. — Если ты это ты, так какая разница? Мне все равно на твои беды с башкой. Конечно, пока что ты только тратишь мои деньги, но все равно нравишься мне.

_Кавадзири_ расплывается в дрожащей искренней улыбке.

За пиццу он все-таки не платит.

_Пока не умрём,_  
_Будем танцевать на пустых кошельках,_  
_Я буду тратить всё на тебя,_  
_Буду тратить всё на тебя._


End file.
